


Danger Abby

by Bdonna



Series: Behind the scenes [11]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have a serious problem...sequel for "Writers on the round table"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Abby

**Author's Note:**

> unposted challenge response for me_and_thee_100 #41 'Abigail Crabtree', sequel for „Writers on the round table"

**Danger Abby**

by Belladonna

 

„We have a serious problem.“

-“So, what else is new? There's always something with our ideas not fitting the PTB's wishes. Censure sucks!“

„True, but this time we're responsible for the problem. We need to get rid of that Crabtree woman. She's been on the show what, ten episodes now?“

-“It's been four, I think.“

„Whatever, sure felt a lot longer.“

-“The viewers like her, she's the perfect woman for Hutch...“

„She's a danger to the relationship of the boys, she's close to becoming a steady girlfriend. We can't allow that.“

-“But the producers...“

„Fuck them, what do they know?“


End file.
